Coordinate list
Created by Twistndshout Coordinate Lists 2867 9955 - Ice Queen Lair 3429 3538 - Slayer Tower 2710 9466 - Brimhaven Dungeon 2856 3812 - Ice Path 2480 3437 - Gnome Agility Training 3281 2765 - pyramid Plunder Room 3345 3251 - Duel arena 2717 9808 – King Black Dragon Cave 3044 4973 - Rouges Den 2979 3611 - Green Dragons 2534 3511 - Big Water Fall 3100 3957 - Very back of wild 3250 3423 - Varrock east bank 3210 3424 - Varrock 2964 3378 - Falador 3222 3218 - Lumbridge 2757 3477 - Camelot 2662 3305 - East Ardougne 2529 3307 - West Ardougne 2516 3369 - King Lathas Training Grounds 2461 3443 - Tree Gnome Stronghold 3293 3174 - Al Kharid 3304 3116 - Shantays Pass 3226 3107 - Kalphite Lair 3233 2902 - Pyramid 3359 2910 - Pollnivneach 3274 2784 - Menaphos/Sophanem 2606 3093 - Yanille 2516 3044 - Gul'Tanoth 3094 3107 - Tutorial Island 3082 3420 - Barbarian Village 2834 3335 - Entrana 2902 3510 – Heroes Guild 2658 3439 - Rangers Guild 2582 3481 - Coal Trucks 2956 3506 - Goblin Village 2926 3482 - Druids Circle 2926 3559 - Burthorpe 2848 3498 - White wolf mountain 2813 3447 - Catherby 2708 3492 - Seers village 2603 3414 - Fishing guild 2541 3546 - Barbarian Agility Course 2242 3278 - Prifddinas 2197 3252 - Elf Camp (Tirannwn) 2241 3238 - Isafdar (Tirannwn) 3360 3213 - Duel arena 3286 3023 - Desert camp 3171 3026 - Bedabin camp 3176 2987 - Bandit camp 3305 2755 - Sophanem 3490 3090 - Ruins of Uzer 3489 3288 - Mort'ton 3506 3496 - Canifis 3687 3502 - Port Phasmatys 3550 3548 - Fenkenstrain's castle 3354 3402 - Dig site 3354 3344 - Exam centre 3093 3493 - Edgeville 2933 3285 - Crafting guild 3023 3208 - Port Sarim 2957 3214 - Rimmington 3093 3244 - Draynor village 2585 3150 - Fight arena 2525 3167 - Tree gnome village 2665 3161 - Port Khazard 3051 3490 - Monastery 2948 3147 - Karamja 2851 3238 - Crandor 2717 9816 - King Black Dragon Lair 3487 9493 - KQ Lair 2337 9798 - Underground pass level 2 2676 3008 - Weird water place 2815 3182 - Members Karajama 3504 3575 - Grave island 3165 9629 - HAM camp 3277 9171 - Pyramid under Sophanem 3251 9517 - Juna the snake 3206 9379 - Smoky tunnels/dark room 2495 9715 - Underground pass level 1 3107 3937 - Mage Arena 2755 2784 - Ape Atoll 2714 9183 - Jungle demon area bottom level 2703 9178 - Jungle demon area top level (use Burst of Strength) 3003 3934 - Wilderness Agility Course 2937 9999 - Keldagram 2761 9557 - Agility arena on Karamja 2713 9459 - Metal Dragon Cave (back) 2713 9564 - Metal dragon dungeon (front) 3233 9315 - Inside the desert treasure pyramid 2390 9886 - Tree gnome hanger 2782 3273 - Fishing platform 2795 3321 - Boat crash island place 2772 9341 - Legends quest jungle dungeon 2480 5175 - TzHaar 2911 4832 - Essence mine 2044 4649 - Mornings end part 1 mine 2035 4529 - Dwarf cut scene meeting area 2273 4695 - New KBD lair 2309 4597 - Elven forest cut scene area 2358 4959 - Gold mine rock 2443 4956 - White knight tasks area 3050 5071 - Rouge maze 2738 5081 - The shadow guys dungeon 3564 3288 - Barrows top 3568 9695 - Barrows tunnel 3551 9694 - Barrows chest 2441 3090 - CW bank 2400 3103 - CW center 2910 9801 - Blue dragons 2860 9775 - Black demons 2867 9844 - Hell Hounds 2999 4999 – Neon Green's Hangout 2829 9826 - Black dragons 2269 4843 - Chaos rune crafting alter 2375 4705 - Legends dungeon prt2 2519 4719 - Mage arena dungeon 2525 4776 - Evil Bobs island (scaperune) 2576 4655 - Distant kingdom (alive) 2803 4723 - Distant kingdom (dead) 2602 4775 - Forester random event 2527 4547 - Alt area 2652 9999 - Fremmy maze 2207 4836 - Death rune altar 2162 4833 - Cosmic alter 2168 4726 - Middle of under ground pass 1952 4768 - Quiz random event 2013 4820 - Trawler boat 1951 4825 - Sunk trawler mini game boat 1886 4830 - Trawler boat empty of water 2008 4762 - Mime stage 2130 4913 - "Draynor" 2196 4961 - Game room 2796 4818 - Mind alter 2845 4832 - Air Alter 2713 4836 - Water Alter 2660 4839 - Earth Alter 2584 4836 - Fire Alter 2527 4833 - Body Alter 2464 4834 - Law Alter 2398 4841 - Nature Alter 2464 4782 - Gas hole 2885 4550 - Edge of maze 2912 4576 - Center of maze 3038 9800 - Falador mine 3157 4822 - drill deamon camp 2477 4768 - frog cave 2596 4780 - freaky forester 2095 4428 - prison pete 1952 4764 - quiz show 2338 4747 - Lost and found 1960 4824 - Twarler Mini-Game 2015 4826 - twarler mini-game inside 1971 5001 - WIERD CHRUCH! NOT ON RUNESCAPE! 1928 5002 - Grave digger 2584 4838 - fire alter 2966 9633 - somekind of rat-hole never seen this 2929 9649 - dragon slayer mace 2907 9705 - quest place (dont remember (or newer seen) what quest) 2981 9914 - recipes goblin cook place 2916 9912 - heroes guild cave 2932 9848 - chaos druids 2898 9766 - baby bluedragons 3048 9582 - ice-warriors & giants 2977 9515 - recipes crabs 2973 9505 - recipe water "mini-quest" 2783 9574 - agility arena 2835 9562 - karamja lessers 1891 4947 - quest place (dont remember (or newer seen) what quest) 2007 4431 - x-mas workshop event wooot! 2400 4850 - nature altar! 3421 9622 - quest place (dont remember (or newer seen) what quest) 1865 5330 - recipe the lum kitchen when started recipe near the secret sky 1860 5345 - same as above but no barrier & no chairs expet one why? 2393 4713 - i don't know prob: quest place 2385 4685 - have a relation to the place above what is that? 2525 4776 - evil bob's island 2633 4700 - quest place (dont remember (or newer seen) what quest) 2650 4565 - monkey sadness fight the jungle demon? 2650 4508 - monkey sadness the gnome glider puzzle! 3300 9825 - A Soul's Bane quest 3345 9715 - mage training arena (telegrab) ftw 3350 9680 - mage training arena (telegrab) ftw another one 3345 9712 - mage training arena (telegrab) ftw another one 2152 5095 - Secret island 2721 4828 - water alter 2784 4840 - mind alter 2842 4835 - air alter 2898 4819 - rune essent mining 3029 4834 - abyss 2528 4833 - wierd alter 2471 4838 - law alter 1823 4835 - two ships 3105 3930 - mage arena 1894 5333 - secret sky 1865 5341 - recipie for desaster feast 3424 9891 - under passage way to canfis 3681 9889 - ecto plasm floor 2470 9899 - under gnomes grand tree 2319 9804 - i'bans trap drop 2856 3809 - slippery ice path 3551 9693 - barrows chest 3177 9753 - under draynore mannor 3040 9741 - faladore mining guild 3079 9505 - toturial mining 3110 9512 - toturial combat train 3232 2896 - top of piramid for desert tresure 3291 2764 - desert city 3298 9179 - under desert city 2861 3165 - volcano 2863 9570 - under volcano 2835 3268 - candor 2766 3277 - fishing docks 2446 10147 - daganoth cave 2438 5172 - volcano lava 2395 5154 - fight pits 3234 9896 - wierd place 3132 9909 - under edgevill 3233 9313 - under piramid at acent alter 3363 9639 - mage train up ( shapes ) 3363 9637 - mage train up ( bones ) 3365 9637 - mage train up ( alching ) 3363 2984 - a desert city 2396 5093 - fight caves 3559 9895 - football traning corse 3541 9891 - jumping corse 3528 9871 - zip line 3539 9872 - jumping steps 3555 9947 - cave 2972 9507 - Under water 2545 4715 - mage arena room 2505 4707 - mage arena statues 3551 9712 - barrows coffins 2716 9816 - black king dragon 3487 9493 - kaphite queen place 2744 3444 - camalot flax 2273 4695 - king black drags 2516 4646 - daganoth quest place mother 2121 4918 - Draynor private from map 2142 4834 - cosmic alter 2134 4717 - slave cages ( look up to see them cannot be walked on ) 2091 3210 - wierd grass land?? 2611 3393 - Fishing Guild 3016 3339 - Mining Guild 3288 3886 - greater 3288 3886 - wildpalace 3428 3535 - slayertower 2512 3860 - misc 2852 2955 - shilo 2739 3472 - party 2659 3661 - rellaka 2910 3612 - trollheim 3257 9517 - Tears of Guthix 2667 2594 - Pest Control Game 2658 2649 - Pest Control Bank